Vehicles in space, such as satellites and other spacecraft, can be subject to widely fluctuating temperatures and to radiation in space. The radiation, for example, can cause undesirable ground loop current which can introduce error into the certain systems in the vehicle. The temperature fluctuations can also introduce error into a system in the vehicle as certain circuit elements in respective systems can be temperature sensitive. The error introduced into a specific system in the vehicle is sometimes consistent with the error in other systems in the vehicle, and, thus, is generally referred to as common mode error. However, because each system in the vehicle may be subject to the same common mode error, the common mode error can be difficult to detect and to remove.